Kagekami Hikari
"Life ain't fair huh ? Let me tell you something. Sure life ain't fair. But if life's a game, the only way to lose it is to give up. So life will screw you over a thousand times in hope that you'll just throw your weapon down. Winning is as easy as keeping that smile on your face and fighting till the end. That's your victory, kid." - Kagekami Hikari Kagekami Hikari is an elite mercenary Ithallea who became the Second Transcendant. Story Chapter of Tragedy Kagekami was once a mercenary, but Isaac Nigredo experimented on him and turned him into an Ascendant, depriving him of the ability to feel purpose. Isaac lied, promising to save Kagekami with a cure should the latter obey and fight Adrian of Asura, something Kagekami did twice before understanding that Isaac lied. He immediately switched sides for Adrian and joined him. When Isaac was defeated, he attempted to crush Kagekami's existence alongside the others ; Kagekami feigned defeat but merely escaped through the blast of Maelsturm, joining the Seven Transcendants in order to fight Adrian again. Of course, this was all a bait in order to both attempt to kill Anthoniel of Alruna, something he failed, and remind Adrian of his past determination - which he succeeded in by giving up on his life. Chapter of Romance In another Timeline, it was not Adrian that Kagekami fought, but Serana Crimson, a passionate woman with whom Kagekami quickly fell in love. Despite that, Kagekami still played his part and died at the end, kissing Serana for the first time as he died. In this Timeline however, Cassiel pitied them and allowed them to become tools of another fate, in Interra. Kagekami was thus summoned by Kieran Tuule whom he helped, and eventually with Kieran's success over Ruine Harumageddon, he was freed and allowed to return home, alongside Serana, his Soul restored. A few months later, said home would be destroyed by Daren Tuule, but Kagekami alongside Serana would keep fighting, alongside several of Kagekami's ancient friends from the Transcendants. He would then join the Cheshire Isle alongside them and even have a daughter, Hitomi Crimson, with Serana. Appearance Kagekami is a brown-haired and brown-eyed man dressed in eccentric black and white clothes, with a massive blade strapped to his back. As a Transcendant, he hides his hand using a massive gauntlet. He always has his signature smile. As a Transcendant, his right hand becomes a demon's claw. As Acedia, his body becomes much like a humanoid black panther's, with massive black demonic wings. Personality Kagekami's mindset is that of a performer : his actions are not made in order to achieve some purpose but to be the most beautiful possible, according to Kagekami's own aesthetics. A ladies' man, hedonistic and chaotic, he often switches sides and does not hold true loyalty except for his principles : to always keep smiling, as to defy fate. Upon meeting Serana and later having a daughter, Kagekami became slightly more serious and implicated in his own life, finding purpose in his behavior instead of false pretense. This turned him into a confident husband and strong father-figure, always protective of his own. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Kagekami is durable and strong, but speed is his main asset, allowing him to wield a terrifyingly massive blade with a supernatural speed. * Thunder Manipulation: Kagekami as a transcendant can freely manipulate the element of Thunder. * Advent: Kagekami's Advent is Obsidian Demon Acedia. This advent grants Kagekami complete mastery over the element of Time. Storylines * Heartless Memories shows Kagekami as an unaligned important character. * Sugisarishi Omoide features him helping Kieran. * Memories Mending briefly features him. Trivia * His name roughly translates to Shadow God and Light in Japanese. This is hinted by one of Kagekami's quotes : "Don't know if I am a god of shadows or just the shadow of one." * Kagekami's Advent is hinted to be the most powerful of all, as he can use Time to stop his own degradation and thus become perfectly invincible. This also confirms he chose to be defeated by Adrian or Serana. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Show Must Go On by Queen. Category:Character Category:Ithallea Category:Interra